


Кофе, кофе, кофе

by otterstern



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Мстителей так заинтересовал решивший осесть на Земле Локи, что они захотели присмотреться к нему и отрядили на это задание Алую Ведьму
Kudos: 4





	Кофе, кофе, кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Magic 2019.  
> Бета - ****Nimfadora****  
>  За идею благодарю марвел-анонимку:  
>  _Локи переродится и пойдёт работать воспитателем в мидгардский детсад, чтобы создать себе там новую армию._
> 
> _Ванда откроет салон гадания напротив детсада и будет тайно телепортировать у Локи чашки с остатками кофейной гущи, чтобы гадать на божественной слюне._
> 
> _Баки и Сэм создадут агенство по розыску пропавших и будут бегать к Ванде за потусторонней инфой. Из-за того, что инфа основана на слюне трикстера, они будут вечно влипать во всякие глупые и неприличные истории._
> 
> _так вижу_  
> [с](https://motherofgod.diary.ru/p216798527.htm#737327054)

Решив в очередной раз затеряться в мирах, Локи поддался секундному порыву и выбрал Мидгард. Конечно, он мог бы сказать, что захотел наконец-таки понять, чем брату и отцу так по душе жители этого мира. Но нет. Совершенно точно это было неправдой. Ни в одной из жизней.

Открытый им магазинчик игрушек был небольшим, очень светлым и каждый день неизменно притягивал под свою крышу местную детвору. Дети наполняли собой каждый уголок, превращая магазин из простого помещения в по-настоящему волшебное место. Они безбоязненно бегали меж стеллажей, кричали, пищали от радости, искрились восторгом и заряжали самого Локи энергией. Дети видели в нем простого продавца игрушек, владельца самых ценных в мире сокровищ. Всякий раз, когда он помогал достать что-то с верхних полок, показывал новинки, оживлял заводные игрушки да и просто разрешал все трогать и пробовать самим, они смотрели очарованно и любили со всей силой своих сердец. Локи купался в их искреннем восторге и обожании. Это примиряло его со всем остальным и делало Мидгард в его глазах чуть лучше.

Магазин располагался вдали от оживленных кварталов, на довольно тихой улице, просторной и хорошо прогреваемой щедрым летним солнцем. Небольшая кондитерская выставила несколько крошечных столиков под зонтиками, владельцы лавочек и магазинчиков проводили время в ожидании клиентов на улице, выставив на тротуары стулья.

Лето выдалось жарким и принесло затишье на и без того тихую улочку. В полуденное пекло игрушки мало кого интересовали, вот вечером ещё можно было ждать возвратившихся с работы взрослых, которых за собой как на привязи тянули родные чада. И самих детей, возвращавшихся с пляжа — радостных и обласканных жарким солнцем. Локи сидел под козырьком магазина и лениво смотрел за редкими прохожими, с необычайным смирением позволяя невероятно болтливой соседке, владелице цветочной лавки, делиться свежими сплетнями про обитателей окрестностей. Первое время он пытался сопротивляться ее желанию проводить с ним время, но позже бессильно сдался — грубить в открытую не хотел, намеков женщина не воспринимала, магию же он не рисковал применять, остерегаясь того, что воздействие на человека могут и засечь. Иногда, когда женщина принималась особенно докучать ему разговорами, Локи начинал подозревать, что она — подосланный агент Фьюри, призванный заболтать его до смерти в качестве возмездия за Нью-Йорк.

Женщина как раз в очередной раз расписывала чудесную внучку, блестяще закончившую колледж, когда вдали показалась ее подруга, которую она с необычайной для своих лет резвостью увлекла в свои цветочные владения, принявшись на ходу с пылом пересказывать последние новости. Локи улыбнулся благословенной тишине и блаженно откинулся на спинку убогого пластикового стула. Тишина, впрочем, была условной, но все же без надоедливого старческого голоса было куда как приятнее.

— Ты похож на ее сына, — раздался переливчатый девичий голос где-то совсем неподалеку.

Локи недовольно приоткрыл глаза, бросив недовольный взгляд на потревожившую его. Посетовав на обещание самому себе жить скрытно и не заколдовывать мидгардцев направо и налево, он с тяжелым сердцем отказался от идеи зачаровать ее на месте. Это было тяжелым испытанием силы воли и мастерства.

Девушка перед ним выглядела весьма живописно: длинная, в пол, юбка карминного оттенка, мареновая воздушная шаль поверх свободной черной блузы, россыпь колец на тонких пальцах и звонкие подвески на цепочках. В первую их встречу Локи даже не потребовалось спрашивать, чтобы понять, кто стоял перед ним. Одно из окон здания напротив его магазинчика закрывала вывеска «ТАРО РУНЫ ХИРОМАНТИЯ». Когда гадальный салон только-только открылся, все та же вездесущая соседка представила ему эту девушку как Петру и благоговейным шепотом добавила: «Она ведьма». И это было очередной проверкой выдержки Локи: промолчать и не пытаться объяснить неразумной мидгардке, что магия иная, что эти фокусы ничего общего с ней не имеют. Не желая рисковать раскрыть себя, он даже не мог вдоволь понасмехаться над ведьмой. И это удручало. То, что все-таки долетало до ее ушей, Петра встречала с недовольным прищуром, но молчала в ответ, что сводило весь интерес на нет.

— О чем ты? — со вздохом спросил он, кривясь от необходимости поддерживать разговор.  
— Она как-то сказала, что ты напоминаешь ее сына в молодости. Поэтому среди всех окрестных ты нравишься ей больше остальных.

И пока Локи размышлял на тему того, как оценить этот факт по шкале от «мило» до «ужасно», Петра загадочно улыбнулась и протянула ему стаканчик с кофе. Она не уставала повторять, что хочет обзавестись кофемашиной, как только доход позволит тратиться на что-то кроме благовоний и арендной платы. Кассир в кондитерской же по обыкновению очарованно пялился на молодую ведьму и давал ей огромную скидку на кофе. А свежие булочки и вовсе преподносил в подарок.

Она поведала ему несколько свежих мировых новостей, на счастье обошлась всего парой слов о Мстителях — те практически пропали с радаров СМИ, что, впрочем, активно обсуждалось везде и всюду. Команда заявила о необходимом отпуске после активных лет работы, лишь Капитан Америка да Зимний Солдат оставались на виду и в строю.

Локи лениво участвовал в разговоре, совершенно расслабившись в обществе Петры. В отличие от говорливой цветочницы, с ведьмой приходилось поддерживать разговор, а не обходиться только лишь кивками в паузах. Но все же общаться с ней было приятнее. Петра была сдержаннее, много молчала, иногда и вовсе впадая в глубокую задумчивость. Но его всегда слушала с интересом.  
Закончив с кофе, Локи отдал ей свой пустой стаканчик, наслаждаясь закатыванием глаз Петры. Та, впрочем, ничего не сказала, унося мусор с собой, в свой салон.

* * *

На смену палящему солнцу пришла прохлада с утомительными затяжными дождями и удушающим петрикором, от которого было никуда не деться. Открывая магазинчик, Локи всмотрелся в небо и с лёгким сердцем вспомнил Тора, который не сразу научился контролировать себя и периодически портил погоду в Асгарде к неудовольствию его жителей.

Старое радио, шипя, выплевывало последние новости о Мстителях, которые по всему континенту носились за безумным ученым, решившим переиначить мир по своему разумению. Сменив станцию, Локи попал на студенческую радиостанцию, в эфире которой ведущие в два звонких девичьих голоса подробнейшим образом анализировали идеи учёного и дотошно разбирали совершенные им шаги, а под конец передачи принялись выдвигать разнообразные теории дальнейшей судьбы злодея и принимали ставки на то, где и с каким исходом Мстители снова с ним встретятся. Выключив радио, Локи тяжело вздохнул и крепко задумался о том, как же преподносили его действия — неужели так же въедливо разбирали и критиковали. Что и говорить, люди бывали раздражающе невыносимыми.

Стоило Локи только выйти за порог ради завтрака, как дверь салона гаданий распахнулась, оттуда на улицу вывалились один за другим двое мужчин. Один быстро что-то набирал на старкфоне, второй продолжал разговор с провожавшей их Петрой. Сама она хмурилась, озадаченно смотря на собеседника.

Первый мужчина отвлекся от экрана и уставился на стоявшего прямо напротив него Локи. Тот почувствовал тревогу, заметив, что глаза мужчины расширились, брови взлетели и он застыл на месте. Взгляд Локи заметался, он повел пальцами, собирая магию для создания иллюзии и отведения взгляда смертным.  
— Не могу поверить! — в тот же миг громогласно заорал второй из визитёров Петры, подходя ближе. — Откуда он у вас?!

Локи смешался окончательно, но не стал ничего предпринимать, хоть и оставил несформированное заклинание на кончиках пальцев. Он обернулся, прослеживая взглядом направление, в котором указывал палец того мужчины, за спиной которого переглядывались его спутник и отчего-то бледная Петра. Там, в витрине за его спиной, свесив голову с клоками ваты, торчащей из шеи, сидел старый мишка. Жутко нелепый с этой его синей курткой и тряпичной маской на потертой морде.

— Это же мишка-Баки! — воскликнул мужчина, оглядываясь на своего друга. — Как вам удалось его найти?  
— Секрет фирмы, — протянул Локи, все ещё не понимая внимания к игрушечному медведю.  
— Джеймс искал такого тыщу лет, — поведал ему мужчина, похлопывая друга по плечу, — просто места себе не находил, так хотел заполучить его себе. Знаете, он большой фанат Баки Барнса.

Локи напрягся снова, заслышав имя одного из новых Мстителей, и всмотрелся в «фаната»: что-то в облике этого человека не давало ему покоя. Но бодрая болтовня другого, назвавшегося Сэмом, успокоила и отвлекла. Они азартно торговались за медведя (Локи не дурак продавать задешево вещь, которую кто-то почему-то посчитал ценной), пока Джеймс не подкатил на мотоцикле и раздражённо не потребовал у Сэма, чтобы они отправлялись по своим делам. Поймав брошенного в него медведя, заметно смутился и бережно спрятал его под курткой. Мотоцикл взревел и взял разгон до внушительной скорости, едва только Сэм запрыгнул позади друга. Локи хмурился им вслед, пытаясь понять, что всё-таки заставило его насторожиться. Он бросил пристальный взгляд на Петру, но та лишь пожала плечами и, напустив на себя серьезный вид, вернулась в свой салон.

Локи вовсе не удивился, когда она появилась с парой кофейных стаканчиков, не прошло и нескольких часов. Она была чересчур задумчивой и глубоко расстроенной. Опустилась на стул, невидяще оглядела магазин и теперь сидела, легонько барабаня по стаканчику, кофе в котором безнадежно остыл.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Локи наконец, не выдержав долгого молчания, полного неожиданного драматизма.

Петра подняла на него глаза, часто моргая, словно затерявшись в пространстве.  
— Надо помочь друзьям. Они рассчитывают на меня, но я не знаю, как это сделать, — бесцветно ответила она, вновь пробегая взглядом по рядам с куклами, машинками и мишками.

Локи пожал плечами, не знакомый с такой проблемой. От него редко когда ждали решающей помощи. Он поставил стаканчик на стойку, громко стукнув донышком. Петра дернулась, сбросив вновь охватившее ее оцепенение, и уставилась немигающим взором на стакан. Локи с интересом проследил ее взгляд, не понимая, что случилось. Петра же со слегка ошарашенным видом посмотрела на него, потом снова на стакан, медленно встала, скомкано поблагодарила его и выбежала вон. Злополучный стакан она забрала с собой, бережно прижимая его к груди, будто этот кусок картона со следами его пальцев, губ и дыхания был самым ценным предметом во Вселенной. Локи с любопытством смотрел ей вслед.

* * *

На другой день те двое со студенческого радио снова были в эфире и снова говорили про Мстителей, возбужденно обсуждая очередное столкновение злодея со звездным тандемом, и подсчитывали ущерб. Но куда оживленнее болтали персонально про Капитана и Зимнего Солдата, на которых будто «порчу навели» — стычка посреди жилого квартала обернулась для них настоящим бедствием. Не счесть камней, деревьев и даже птиц, которые валились на них, хотя ничего не предвещало. Щит улетал в неправильном направлении, а пули не достигали цели. И пусть злодей не смог осуществить очередной теракт под прикрытием своих возвышенных намерений, ему удалось скрыться, оставив Мстителей ранеными и до крайности злыми. Интернет просто взорвало короткое интервью, где их поймали непосредственного после боя, Капитан и Солдат много ругались и через слово поминали «оленя рогатого».

Как и накануне, Локи, едва выйдя из своего магазина, встретил Сэма и Джеймса, снова покидавших гадальный салон. Оба посмотрели на него с укоризной, с опаской огляделись, быстро распрощались с Петрой и укатили восвояси. Ведьма была не в пример им весела и смотрела вслед с добродушной насмешкой.

— Видимо, ты все-таки смогла им помочь?  
— Вроде как, — уклончиво ответила Петра, поведя плечами, и плотнее запахнула багряную шаль, — получилось не совсем то, на что я рассчитывала. Но есть к чему стремиться. Выпьешь со мной кофе? Как раз подарили кофеварку в благодарность.

Локи не видел причин отказываться от кофе в компании самой Алой Ведьмы, раз ту настолько увлекла игра с ним. Что ж, ему стоило признать: в Мидгарде в самом деле могло быть интересно.


End file.
